


Helpless Passenger

by HyenaSpotz



Series: Arkham Horror LCG Vignettes [1]
Category: Arkham Horror (Board Game)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyenaSpotz/pseuds/HyenaSpotz
Summary: Trapped on a train in an eldritch maelstrom, Jenny Barnes and Zoey Samaras try to escape.





	Helpless Passenger

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the LCG card of the same name.

“We need to restart the engine!” Jenny shouted, yanking her other pistol from her purse and slamming a magazine into it. “Leave him!”

“I won’t!” Zoey clutched her cross in one hand, and tried to pull the frightened man to his feet. Outside she heard something scrambling on the side of the train. One of the demons, no doubt. There was something else… metal creaking. The bridge!

Suddenly a large form burst into the car. Zoey readied herself to face…

A dog?

“Duke, if he won’t move, bite him in the ass ’til he does!”

Zoey recognized the road-worn man calling out. The drifter she’d met back in town.

“Pete!” Jenny yelled, and Pete’s dog began barking loudly. “I thought they wouldn’t let you on the train.”

The passenger finally stood up, more afraid of Duke’s teeth than of pressing on ahead in this maelstrom.

“Don’t worry, ma’ams! Ain’t been a train they could keep ol’ Pete and Duke off of yet!”

“Fine, but we have to go!” Jenny nodded to the door, adjusted her hat, and sighed. “This is absolutely the last time I am riding coach.”


End file.
